Advanced by Snape
by Pathatlon
Summary: REVISED! A so very disgusting fic about when Severus Snape show his 'true' colour! What shall one do if advanced by Severus Snape, after all, "They always comes back," he says - FINSISHED
1. default chapter

Advanced by Snape - First Chapter

The wizarding world was in celebration: Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort.

It was the Terrific Trio's last year and Christmas was approaching. Albus Dumbledore had decided that a Yule Ball would be sufficed, after such terror.

Hermione was standing in her Head Girl room, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was bushy like always and her clothes slightly wrinkled, after having fallen sleep in the library. Ink stained her fingertips, giving her the silent note that she should get more out.

She let out a curt sigh before trying to de-wrinkle her attire. Why did she bother? It wasn't like she was going to the ball in it anyway. Come to think about it, why was she going to the ball at all?

Yes she was happy that Voldemort had been defeated, but she really wasn't in the mood for partying. Besides, it was NEWT year.

Once again the young woman sighed. She had caught herself blaming NEWT year for her boring life. Maybe she should go, get a life; get a boyfriend. The bare thought was making her nauseous.

The boys at Hogwarts were... boys, nothing more, and nothing less. Her fingers slid around on a small table standing next to the mirror, they came to a halt in front of a set of antlers, a vague smile flickered across her lips. Those were from Harry and Ron for her to wear tonight. That is if she bothered to show up.

She left the mirror and grabbed a book from her shelf, before going into the small sitting room, to sit down in her couch to read. She had barely read two pages when a knock resounded in her private quarters.

"Mione, coming? Stop reading and get your butt down to the Great Hall!" Ron's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"See you down there, Mione, hurry!" Harry's voice then sounded before fading away into nothingness. She snapped her book shut, was she really that predictable? Did people really think that she did nothing else but read? Something slowed in her mind, she _didn't_ do anything else but read. She breathed in heavily and let it out in a long stream, she had never been into all that partying, she'd rather spend her time useful.

With a low sneer to herself Hermione got up and went into the bedroom again, grabbed the clothes, which lay out on her bed, and got it on. More gifts from Harry and Ron. It was a deep red silk dress, much reminded of a toga. To that she was going to wear the antlers. They could at least have picked something stylish, she mused to herself.

She spun around in front of the mirror, the dress did not swirl at all, which was the point. It showed her curves neatly and was very beautiful, Hermione almost felt like taking it off again and put on something more general.

"You're going to do this Hermione, and you're going to do it with style!" She told herself and lifted her chin up high. She turned to leave the room, but stopped. To strides later and she stood with the antlers in her hand. "What the hell," she thought and put them on. She looked... indescribable. She did really hope she would not meet Parvati and Lavender.

Bite in her lower lip anxiously and thoughtfully, should she really? She gave a small shudder and left for the hall.

She gave herself a secure smile, she would make a perfect entrance!

Noise was heard from the Great Hall and Hermione entered. She stopped in the doorway and gaped. People were already dancing and some were making out in the middle of it all. The party was only for sixth-seventh years, the other years had already thrown a party, but it did not mean that they had to get drunk right away?

Hermione made her way into the hall, looking desperately for Harry, Ron, or Dumbledore who might be able to give her an explanation.

"Ron?" Hermione asked and the red haired boy turned around. His cheeks red and his ears likewise.

"Mione, you caaaame," Ron greeted and hugged her lovingly.

"You've been here for ten minutes, how can you be drunk already?" Hermione questioned and tried to grab his drink, but without luck.

"Mione go get your own," Ron sulked and held the glass tighter.

"Ron, will you please..." Hermione gave up as Ron waved to someone. She turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Neville cried out as the substance in his glass was spilled over her. She cried out in surprise and felt the coolness as the alcohol made it's way through the toga and connected with her flesh beneath.

"Miss Granger, good to see that you decided to come down instead of staying in your room," Dumbledore interrupted. "Funny antlers you got there, I got a pair too," he pointed towards his head, right he was.

"I'm actually on my way back," she exclaimed, feeling rather stiff as some droplets of alcohol made its way down her stomach.

"Really? Before you do that would you then mind to get some lavender from the potions room? Madam Pomfrey doesn't have enough and we need it for the anti-drunkenness potions," he chuckled. "I'm really bad at ingredients and the rest of the teachers," he rolled his eyes.

"Can't professor Snape do it?"

"I'm afraid Severus is gone, he does really hate these parties," the old wizard sighed again, "think he's in his rooms," he shrugged.

"Sure," Hermione pursed her lips and headed towards the potion room. She sniffed, she smelt horrible, and, of course, she had left her wand at her room. "Just get this over with," she told herself calmly and hurried down the stairs to the dungeons and the potion room.

She entered the potion room and looked around, Snape was nowhere to be seen. She hurried over to the students' cabinet and found what she needed. She looked at it to make sure she was right and then she turned around.

She jumped slightly and gave a low screech, Snape had closed the door and was standing in front it with his arms crossed and an arched eyebrow, but his eyes and face gave another expression.


	2. 2

**Advanced by Snape – Second Chapter**

"What might you be doing?" He asked silvery and took a step towards her, Hermione backed a step away on instinct.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to get some lavender for the anti-drunkenness potions," she explained, feeling a light tremble rush over her body.

"Did he now?" Snape took another step towards her and Hermione took another step back, skimming the room quickly. Safest place would be going into his office, but she did not have her wand with her so she could not keep him out.

"Yes, yes he did," she answered stifled.

"And you do always what you're asked to do," Snape asked again silvery, Hermione's breathing become slightly heavy. Snape slid quietly towards her and Hermione backed quietly, but ended at a wall. She swallowed hard, was he going to kill her or what?

"How rude if now," she answered, without taking her eyes away from his. Snape stopped right in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs, celebrating instead of running errands?"

"I decided to..."

"Leave," he finished her sentence and Hermione took a deep breath. "Because you, like I, am not into such foolish parties. Much rather spend our time on sensible things, am I right?" Their heads were now inches away.

"Y-yes," she responded nervously before following the wall away from him. He followed.

"What is it now, Hermione? Am I scaring you?" He let out a smirk.

"Yes, you're... drunk..." She explained anxiously.

"I haven't drunk any alcohol today, so that would be I'm sober..."

"Which makes things much worse..." she gasped as he stopped her tracks by putting a hand on the wall in front of her. She dragged her gaze to level his.

"What things?" He questioned politely and moved slightly closer. "You are aware that you're dress is wet?" He pointed out.

"Neville spilled some of his drink over me, I was going to get this and then leave for my room," she explained rapidly. His long ebony fingers slid down her naked arm in a light caress, which sent an uncomfortable shiver down her entire body.

"He's such a stupid boy," Snape spoke quietly and dragged his gaze away from Hermione's chocolate pools, and down to her pink lips. Hermione tried to press herself into the wall, but without much luck.

"I should go..." Hermione broke off his intense gaze upon her lips and moved away a bit, but was caught up. She was standing in the doorway to his office, without realising it she backed in there as Snape followed her, only inches away. They once again stopped as Hermione was backed into a shelf.

"Why is that?" An unnatural glitter glimmered in his eyes.

"Because I'm not feeling comfortable," she explained.

"You've wanted this for so long," he whispered. He had moved his head next to hers, cheek against cheek and was speaking softly into her ear. Hermione's eyes widened. He knew of her fantasies.

"But... But they were silly girl's fantasies!" Hermione gasped slightly horrified. It had never been anything she had expected would happen for real, or hoped for!

"But it's a dream and some dreams come true," he whispered again.

"Stop," Hermione asked, though it came out slightly hoarse.

"Stop?" He asked silkily and let a long finger touch her lower lip, before sliding it down her chest, between the silky covered cleavage and then back to her arm.

"Yes," she said truthfully. "Leave me alone," it was still hoarse and Hermione felt the urge to scream.

"But you want me, and I want you, Hermione," his voice danced into her ear. His soft lips touched her natural pink lips.

"You should know better than to act on imaginations!" Hermione pushed him away and made her way towards the exit. She turned to see him a last time, wondering madly what he was playing at.

"You'll be back," he just spoke casually and knowingly, Hermione turned on her heel and left.

Hermione ran up the staircase from the dungeons and into the Great Hall. She considered telling Professor Dumbledore about it, but she just couldn't do it. Surely he was under influence of alcohol, wasn't he? She gave the ingredient to McGonagall and asked her to pass it on, then she made her way towards the exit.

"Mione, where've you been?" Harry and Ron stopped her, as she was about to climb the grand staircase to the upper levels of Hogwarts. Hermione turned, tears building in her eyes.

"You're not going back to read, are you?" Ron questioned slightly drunk. She buried her face into his chest.

"Snape advanced on me!" She sobbed, Ron pulled away from her. For a moment he looked at her oddly, then began laughing,

"Funny, Mione. Snape would never advance a student and, sorry to say, not you of all people. You're too boring. Look you're already on your way to leave!" Ron shook his head while Hermione was looking dumbfounded at her friends.

"How dare you call me boring!" She gasped taken a back. A loud **'smack'** and Hermione's hand was planted securely on his cheek. He stumbled back slightly, looking confused. Six long strides and Hermione was in front of the door to the dungeons. "Go back to the party," she demanded and disappeared into the dungeons.

_**They always come back he says.**_

**__**

**_A/N: disgusting, right? Nevre imagined Severus to be like that, but I really had to write it down. The day Severus Snape decides to act on his senses and feelings instead of being rational. 'Shooks my head, horrible, but I do hope I've steamed up all your little girl fantasies about being taken roughly up a dungeon wall in the Potions room... Or is it just me? ;-) _**

**_Leave a review!_**


End file.
